La hija de la Mujer de las nieves
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: He aquí una historia detrás de la historia que muchos conocen, una historia narrada desde un punto de vista interesante
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son del CLAMP**

**LA HIJA DE LA MUJER DE LAS NIEVES**

En la antigua provincia de Tomoeda vivía hace mucho tiempo un anciano leñador llamado Mosaku y su joven ayudante y aprendiz llamado Fuguitaka. Algunos dicen que eran padre e hijo y que vivían solos, otros dicen que el joven Fuguitaka era hijo de una viuda del lugar y trabajaba con el anciano desde muy niño. En cualquier caso, Mosaku tenía gran ascendencia sobre el chico, a quien quería entrañablemente. Cada día salían juntos a recoger leña a un bosque bastante distante del lugar; para llegar a él tenían que cruzar un río, habitualmente ancho y sereno, pero que al crecer arrastraba los puentes una y otra vez reconstruidos; la única forma de cruzar el río era mediante un bote gobernado por un barquero. Por la tarde, con la carga de leña sobre sus espaldas, volvían al lugar recurriendo de nuevo al bote y al barquero.

La historia empezó un día de invierno cuyo atardecer sorprendió a los leñadores de regreso a casa trayendo una inesperada ventisca de nieve. Corrieron hacia el río, pero el barquero ya se había ido, dejando el bote en la orilla opuesta; no había otra forma de cruzar el río más que nadando, pero, como es lógico, en una noche de ventisca en pleno invierno, esto no era posible. Encontraron refugio en la choza del barquero. Mientras encendían el fuego y comían lo que habían dejado del almuerzo, Mosaku le comentó a su joven compañero que su madre le había hablado de la conveniencia de que fuera pensando en buscar esposa, pues pronto cumpliría veinte años y su madre quería verle padre de unos cuantos niños antes de morir. Fuguitaka no tomaba demasiado en serio este asunto, aunque estaba dispuesto a obedecer a su madre, como debe hacer todo buen hijo en tan delicado tema como el matrimonio. Estando en esta conversación les fue invadiendo el sueño, hasta que se durmieron ambos protegidos por las tradicionales capas de arroz llamadas _Yukimino._

Fuguitaka durmió inquieto por los vaivenes del viento y la nieve que azotaban las frágiles paredes de madera de la choza; se despertó a medianoche sobresaltado y se dio cuenta de que el fuego se había apagado, seguramente como consecuencia de un golpe de viento que había abierto la puerta, y de la nieve que empezaba a acumularse sobre las _Yukimino._ Quiso levantarse a cerrar la puerta y volver a encender el fuego, pero sus miembros estaban entumecidos y sus ojos apenas veían. A la luz del resplandor de la nieve pudo, sin embargo , distinguir la figura de una mujer vestida de blanco cuyos vestidos y cabellos ondeaban al viento cubriendo su rostro; caminaba despacio por la nieve, como si no notase ni la furia de la ventisca ni el frío de los copos. Entró en la choza, se inclinó hacia Mosaku y sopló suavemente sobre su rostro; después se irguió y se volvió hacia el joven, se inclinó sobre él; pudo entonces ver muy de cerca aquella cara: la piel muy blanca, el óvalo perfecto, el cabello largo y negro, tan sólo un algo terrible que había en sus ojos rompía tanta armonía de facciones. Al acercársele, el leñador pudo notar cómo le penetraba un frío profundo e intenso como no había sentido jamás. Quiso escapar, pero sus miembros no se movían; quiso gritar, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno. Estaba indefenso ante ella. Cuando ya casi rozaba el rostro del joven con el suyo, la mujer se detuvo mirándole largamente; después, sonrió levemente y dijo con una voz que podía confundirse con el sonido del viento entre las ramas:

-Te tenía preparado el mismo destino que a tu compañero, pero tú eres joven y apuesto, te queda tanta vida que no puedo evitar apiadarme de ti; no te haré ningún mal, pero ten cuidado. Si en algún momento de tu vida cuentas a alguien lo que ha pasado esta noche, en ese mismo instante, te mataré. Por tu bien, no lo olvides.

El viento agitó un poco más sus cabellos y a Fuguitaka se le nubló la vista por un segundo; inmediatamente recuperó sus facultades. Se levantó y cerró la puerta pensando en el extraño sueño que había tenido, encontrándole fácil explicación al recordar la charla de la noche. Creyó, pues, que entre la conversación, el viento y el resplandor de la nieve habían creado la ilusión de la mujer blanca. Preguntó a Mosaku si estaba bien, pero el anciano no contestó; se acercó a él y descubrió que su compañero habla muerto congelado.

El barquero encontró por la mañana al joven, inconsciente, junto al cadáver de Mosaku. Las atenciones que le prodigó llegaron a tiempo y Fuguitaka salvó la vida, aunque estuvo muchos meses enfermo tanto por el frío que pasó aquella noche como por la pena de haber perdido a su amigo. Pero era un hombre fuerte y los cuidados de su madre acabaron por surtir su efecto, reparando su salud y su alegría. A pesar de los temores del joven, durante aquellos meses su madre no mencionó nunca nada sobre el matrimonio, demasiado preocupada, sin duda, por la salud de su hijo como para pensar en ese tema.

Llegó el día en que volvió al bosque y empezó de nuevo el trabajo y su vida cotidiana.Pasó el tiempo, y cierto día de tormenta, alguien llamó a la puerta de Fuguitaka. Al abrir, vio que se trataba de una bellísima muchacha, empapada y aterida de frío, que afirmó llamarse Nadeshiko y que le rogó que por favor le permitiera pasar allí la noche, porque iba de camino a la capital y se había perdido por culpa de la lluvia. Al principio, Fuguitaka no lo veía claro, porque no disponía de una cama que ofrecerle y tampoco tenía nada de comer. Pero la muchacha insistióen que le permitiera quedarse.

\- No me importa comer poco o nada, y dormiré en el suelo. Pero por favor, déjame quedarme solamente por esta noche.

Tal era la insistencia de Nadeshiko, que Fuguitaka accedió a dejarle pasar la noche allí. Naturalmente, Fuguitaka no tardó en quedarse prendado de la hermosa y dulce muchacha, y le pidió por favor que se casara con él.

La madre de Fuguitaka preparó la cena y poco a poco, en el transcurso de aquella velada, volvió a su mente la conveniencia de que su hijo se casara. Se prendó de Nadeshiko como nuera casi tanto como el leñador se había prendado de ella como mujer. Por fin propuso a la muchacha, cuyos modales y discreción le habían ganado su afecto, que se quedase unos días con ellos. Unas cosas trajeron otras y, finalmente, Nadeshiko se casó con Fuguitaka.

Así empezó un tiempo de felicidad en la casa del leñador que pudo dar a su madre la satisfacción de verle padre de cinco niños tan hermosos como su madre y tan sanos y vigorosos como él. En el lugar llamaban la atención por la blancura de su piel que, sin embargo, no alcanzaba la de Nadeshiko. Cayó la anciana enferma y su nuera le atendió con tal cariño que la buena mujer murió con palabras de alabanza a la esposa de su hijo en los labios. Pasaron los años y la familia siguió creciendo hasta los diez hijos, todos igualmente sanos y hermosos. Las gentes del pueblo querían a la esposa del leñador aunque no dejaban de admirarse de que, al contrario de las demás mujeres a las que el trabajo y los hijos ajaban tempranamente, ella permaneciera tan joven y hermosa como cuando llegó. El ultimo nacimiento fue el de una niña, a diferencia de sus otros hermanos y hermanas, esta tuvo algunos problemas para nacer, ya que no lloro como lo hacen los bebes y su piel era muy pálida, casi jurarían que estaba muerta, pero cuando estuvo en los brazos de sus madre fue que reacciono y se puso a llorar pero su piel seguía con esa palidez.

Todo era placidez en la vida de Fuguitaka y Nadeshiko, y así hubiera debido seguir siendo toda la vida si Fuguitaka hubiera seguido guardando su secreto. Una noche, sentados junto al hogar, ya con los niños acostados, el leñador contemplaba extasiado el rostro de su mujer; ella sonreía, como siempre que su marido la miraba así.

-Al verte ahora -dijo el esposo plácidamente- me estás recordando a una mujer que vi una noche, un poco antes de conocerte, era casi tan bonita como tú e igualmente blanca.

Nadeshiko no levantó la cara ni varió de expresión, tan sólo preguntó:

-¿Dónde la viste?, cuéntamelo.

Y Fuguitaka le contó todo lo sucedido aquella noche, la muerte de su compañero, la mujer vestida de blanco y lo que le dijo. Inesperadamente Nadeshiko se levantó de la labor, mientras un viento gélido se desataba dentro de la habitación formando un violento remolino en tomo a ella, que le agitaba los cabellos y las ropas.

\- ¡Me prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie! ¡Has roto tu promesa!

\- ¡Eres tú! - exclamó entonces Fuguitaka, aterrorizado. - ¡Tú eres la Mujer de las Nieves!

\- Sí, soy yo - contestó ella -. Y como has roto tu promesa, ya no puedo seguir existiendo en forma humana. ¡Qué lástima! Yo quería haber vivido contigo para siempre, pero ya no va a ser posible.

Mientras hablaba, Nadeshiko ya se había convertido por completo en la Mujer de las Nieves.

\- Te dije que te mataría si revelabas el secreto - prosiguió -, pero no puedo hacerlo. No quiero que nuestros hijos, que aún son pequeños, se queden huérfanos sin que nadie pueda cuidar de ellos. No te voy a matar, pero no volverás a verme nunca más. Espero que puedas atender bien a los niños. ¡Que tengas suerte, adiós!

-Espera no puede irte aun no puedes dejar solos a nuestros hijos-

-No puedo hacer nada, Debería matarte como te prometí, pero tenemos diez hijos que tendrás que cuidar solo. Y lo harás muy bien, pues si no lo haces así haré yo contigo lo que mereces, y también tomare a nuestra hija y me la llevara conmigo-

Nadeshiko se refería al último de sus hijos, una pequeña niña que tiene un gran parecido a su madre, había heredado sus ojos verdes, piel pálida y sus facciones, pero con el cabello castaño como su padre.

La bebe estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna cuando su madre la tomo en brazos y regreso a la sala para hablar por última vez con Fuguitaka.

-Espera no puedes llevártela por favor- suplico Fuguitaka - no creo que soporte estar en la nieve-

-No me importa lo que digas me la llevare-

-Al menos déjame pensar en un nombre para ella-

La mujer pareció meditarlo un poco luego de dar un suspiro le dijo.

-De acuerdo, te considera el último favor, puedes llamar a la niña como te guste-

Mientras pensaba en un nombre los ojos del leñador se aguaron al contemplar por última vez a su hija, es cierto que tenían nuevo hijos más a haya arriba pero, pero nueve hijos no hará menos dolorosa la perdida de otro.

-Sakura, por favor que se llame Sakura-

-Muy bien Sakura se llamara, me la llevare como un recuerdo de lo que vivimos juntos, la cuidare y la criare, más vale que cuides así al resto de nuestros hijos o la lamentaras-

Y, dejando tras de sí un torbellino de nieve, Nadeshiko desapareció entre la ventisca con la niña.

\- ¡Nadeshiko, espera! ¡No te vayas! - gritó Fuguitaka.

\- ¿Adónde vas, mamá? - lloriquearon los niños, que se habían despertado y se habían asomado al exterior. Sus voces se confundieron en medio del fuerte viento, mientras ella se alejaba para no volver jamás.

**CONTINUARA…**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

_Hola volví y con un nuevo fic._

_Ya sé lo que piensan todas, estoy loca, pero no me culpen, si no empezaba a escribir esta historia las ideas con respecto a ella no me dejarían de llegar a la mente y entonces no me podría concentrar ni para la uní ni para escribir los demás fic._

_La verdad es que también me emociono mucho publicarlo al fin, estoy de verdad ansiosa por escuchar sus opiniones._

_He aquí una historia detrás de la historia que muchos conocen, una historia narrada desde un punto de vista interesante. HHHAAAA enserio que estoy emocionada, no demoren en escribir por favor._

_Adiós nos leeremos en la próxima, los quiero._

_En mi perfil hay una nota de disculpas por favor léanla._


	2. Chapter 2

**La hija de la mujer de las nieves**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2:**

**.**

De las montañas más altas de Japón que siempre eran cubiertas por las blancas nieves como en los Alpes, una parte del territorio de esas montañas era un buen centro de esquí para los turistas, la otra parte era ocupada por un denso bosque se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje invernal, las copas de los arboles cubiertos de una gruesa capa de nieve, al igual que las flores de invierno, muchos animales ya estaban invernando en sus madrigueras y cuevas a exención claro de algunos, como el de una ardillita dorada que saltaba de rama en rama sobre los arboles seguido segundos después por otra silueta mucho más grande.

La ardilla llego a hasta un lago congelado en cuya orilla descansaba una familia de zorros blancos los padres y el zorrito estaban acompañando a otro que tenía una patita lastimada, detrás de la ardilla aterrizo la silueta que la seguía, se trataba de una joven, castaña de ojos esmeraldas que vestía un hermoso kimono blanco de la más fina seda y en el cinturón también blanco con bordados de flores de cerezos.

-¿Es aquí Kero?- le pregunto a la ardilla, se empezó a acercarse a la familia de zorro examinando la herida del pequeño –Si pobrecito con que fue que te hiciste eso, no parece una herida causada por algún animal, no te preocupes igual puedo conseguir curarte.

Tomo al animal en brazos y acercar la mano en la pata lastimada toda la parte baja de la mano empezó a brillas y la herida dejo de sangra y empezaba a cerrarse.

-Bien sé que ya estas mejor, pero lo mejor será que no muevas esa pata dentro de unos días, seguro que mi madre le agradara tener a alguien a quien cuidar.

-Sakura.

Y hablando del rey de roma.

Hay llegaba tan majestuosa, mostrando un porte de reina que le gustaría tener a ella también, su cabella grisáceo largo y vestía con un kimono totalmente blanco solo que el cinturón era también blanco con un bordado de flores de clavel, se acercaba su madre a quien quería mucho. Cuando estuvo junto a ella el abrazo con un brazo, en el otro todavía tenía al zorrito.

-Hola mama.

Ella también respondió a su abrazo –Hola querida.

Se separaron para ver fijamente a los ojos y la madre volvió a hablar.

-Si mama no me ha quedado ningún animal sin alimentar.

-Esa es mi niña- de pronto la expresión de Nadeshiko se puso seria. Esto por supuesto fue visto por su hija que le pregunto un poco temblorosa.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Bueno Sakura… Tú ya eres mayor y tus poderes son los suficientemente fuertes para… Que sigas con la tradición

-¿Con la tradición?

Nunca te has preguntado cómo es que sobrevivimos todos estos tiempos, nunca envejecemos, y eso es porque no somos de este mundo.

-Me puedes explicar mejor de que se trata todo eso de la tradición.

-Lo hare pero no aquí, primero tenemos que llevar a este amiguito a casa y hablaremos de esto junto con tu abuela hay cosas que ella te puede explicar mejor que yo.

Se caminaron a lo más espeso del bosque adentrándose en una espesa niebla, luego esa niebla fue disipada encontrándose con una mansión de estilo oriental, de la época feudal.

Tanto la madre como la hija fueron acompañadas por la familia de zorros y la ardilla, que ahora descansaba en el hombro de la castaña, hacia una de las habitaciones que tenían apartadas para los animales heridos.

Dejo al pequeño en un cojín

Salieron de nuevo para ir a unas de las habitaciones del otro lado del salón, cuando abrieron la puerta corrediza, se encontraron con la persona que andaban buscando.

Una hermosa mujer de mediana edad, se les notaban unas pocas arrugas aquí y allá, el cabello completamente blanco y largo y con ojos azules, pero estos no eran nada expresivos eran fríos como el clima de afuera.

Levanto su vista de los libros antiguos que estaba leyendo para ver fijamente a su hija y nieta.

-Valla ya era hora de que llegaran.

Nadeshiko-Lo sentimos mucha madre, nos encontramos con un animalito herido-

Sakura –Y lo más extraño es que no parece ser una herida provocada por algún animal.

-Seguramente fue por alguna trampa humana.

-¿Una trampa humana?

-Así es los humanos suelen venir a las montañas para cazar animales y húsar su piel como abrigos para ellos.

Aunque la idea de matar a animales y usarlos como abrigos le parecía demasiado cruel, Sakura nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a un solo humano en toda su vida, y estábamos hablando de hace más de miles de años, cuando llego al mundo era apenas la época muy lejana en que los hombres aun trabajaban con sus propias manos, ahora por las historias que le contaban su madre, los humanos ahora tenía muchas comodidades he inventaron máquinas para ayudarles en su labor.

Y aunque Sakura tenía muchos deseos de ver ese mundo y sobre todo conocer al menos algún humano nunca había tenido una oportunidad, desde luego desde hace mucho tiempo que sabía la historia de su abuela, que se convirtió en la primera mujer de las nieves.

Una mujer que buscando a su marido, hace mucho que se fue de casería a buscar comida, pero este nunca llego, la mujer preocupada fue en su busca llevándose a su hija con ella, Nadeshiko, pero lamentablemente ninguna pudo sobrevivir al frio de la montaña, pero justo antes de morir congeladas, se le apareció un demonio diciendo que él les daría la oportunidad de seguir viviendo pero bajo ciertos riesgos, como el hecho que ahora se convertirían en espíritus de la nieve y con ciertos poderes, una vez sellado el trato, siguieron con su búsqueda, esta vez por todas partes, por todas las ideas cercanas, hasta que por fin lo encontraron con una mujer y una nueva familia con hijos, eso destrozo el corazón de Yuko (la abuela, perdón por no decirlo antes)

Desde entonces, el espíritu de Yuko, llevado por la venganza y la amargura, hizo un pacto con el diablo para nunca dejar este mundo y adquirir poderes de nieve para crear avalanchas y tormentas de nieve para que la gente se pierda; usa poderes para castigar a los humanos maldijo toda la montaña llevado a un invierno eterno y creando la tradición que ahora se va a explicar.

Nadeshiko, bueno ella era solo una niña cuando sucedió todo, pero le guardo cierto resentimiento a su padre por lo que no se opuso a hacer la tradición, hasta que conoció a Fuguitaka, cuando lo vio se enamora a primera vista de el por eso no dudo en convertirse en humana (eso también se explicara luego) y vivir felizmente al lado de su amado y junto a sus hijos, aunque su madre su puso furiosa, hasta el día en que a él se le ocurrió contarle de su aparición como espíritu que tuvo que desaparecer de su lado y solo viendo a la distancia, a él y a sus hijos envejecer hacer su vida y morir, teniendo como único consuelo y recuerdo de su vida como humana a su hija menor.

Sakura, bueno ella era un caso aparte, su madre y abuela discutieron y quedaron que para evitar que se repitiera la misma historia, Sakura tenía prohibido pasar de los límites de la montaña, y tiene prohibido salir de casa cuando lleguen los humanos de visita, por lo que la chica nunca había visto un humano en toda su vida, pero lo que si le gustaba hacer era ocuparse de los animales heridos que no invernaban, por supuesto que con su presencia la montaña era siempre cubierta por el invierno eterno por lo que no había muchos a animales a los que cuidar, por eso otros de sus pasatiempos eran leer los pocos libro viejos que se encontraban en su casa, pero como pueden ver todo esto no es suficientes para una joven que no ha visto más que nieve toda su vida y que vive en la ignorancia de la existencia de otros colores en el mundo.

-No podríamos hablar con ellos y decirles que dejen de hacer eso, es horrible.

Yuko –no seas tonta chica nosotras no hablamos con los humanos

-¿Entonces?

-Si los humanos supieran de nuestra existencia ya nunca vendrían aquí y nunca tendremos con que alimentarnos.

-¿Alimentarse? ¿De qué hablan?

Yuko-Lo que queríamos hablarte es de lo que se trata la tradición, como sabrás somos espíritus de la nieve, a pesar de que somos inmortales, necesitamos un sustento para recuperar nuestros poderes es decir, recargarnos, ahí es donde la presencia de los humanos en esta montaña ayuda mucho.

-¿Hum?

-El alma de los humanos, especialmente de los jóvenes, contienen una energía vital poderosa, en conclusión, nos alimentamos con el alma de los humanos, son nuestra fuente de vida.

-Pero… Pero eso se escucha demasiado cruel.

-No digas tonterías muchachita, lo humanos son solo contenedores de energía son nuestro alimento.

-Los humanos no nos han hecho nada para hacerles eso.

Existen y para mí eso es más que suficientes, así como algunos animales de los que tantas cuidas matan a otros para sobrevivir, nosotras hacemos lo mismo

-Pero aun así.

-Te estoy diciendo que así son las cosas y así se quedaran, tarde o temprano tú también harás lo mismo, lo quieras o no.

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora me cuentan eso?

Nadeshiko hablo por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación-No tenía caso que te lo dijéramos antes, tus poderes hasta ahora se estaban desarrollando, no serias capas de alimentarte tu solo, nunca lo notaste pero todo este tiempo te has alimentado de la energía que compartíamos contigo.

Yuko-Pero ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcita para eso, es hora de que aprendas como se hace, para que tengas tus poderes a un nivel adecuado por mucho tiempo debes alimentarte de por lo menos dos almas por año.

-¿estraes almas?- exclamo horrorizada.

-Si afortunadamente nosotras contamos con mucho más que eso, cada año viene un grupo considerable de humanos a practicar eso que llaman esquí, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es crear una tormenta para hacerlos perderse, después el resto cree que murieron congelados, los humanos son tan ingenuos.

Sakura ya no dijo nada, ni su abuela ni su madre tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero esta primera esperaba que meditara todo lo que acababa de decir y aceptara su destino sin chistar, no toleraría una actitud rebelde como la que sufrió con su hija.

La madre en cambio solo rogaba que esto no le afectara mucho, conocía muy bien a su hija, al igual que ella era un espíritu libre y generoso, entendía por lo que estaba pasando, antes a ella no le importaba si acababa con la vida de cientos de hombres, pero después de conocer Fuguitaka… Aunque no pudiera evitar alimentarse, desde el día en que se separó de su lado, ha tenido más consideración con aquellos que exterminaba, por lo que solo se alimentaba de un alma al año, dos como máximo cuando necesitaba más energía para pasarelas a su hija.

Sakura se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Me voy a dar un paseo.

No escucho quejas por parte de ninguna de las dos, decidió salir de la mansión seguida de su mejor y único amigo inseparable ardilla Kero.

Fue hasta unas colinas nevadas, su lugar favorito para pensar y contemplar el paisaje, que siempre es el mismo en todos lados; a donde quiera que fuera solo viera nieve, nieve y más nieve, a veces se preguntaba si todo era igual.

-Sakura.

Oyó la inconfundible voz de su madre, pero no se molestó en voltear a verla, en cambio sí sintió como ella se sentaba junto a ella recogiendo sus piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No sé cómo sentirme.

-Bueno se lo duro que debe ser para ti todo esto.

-No quiero hacerlo, es que simplemente no me veo haciendo eso que dicen.

-tienes que hacerlo hija, es tu base de alimentación.

-¿Cómo consigues hacerlo con tanta clama? ¿Sn Sentir ningún remordimiento? Mírame la sola idea ya me causa eso.

-Te puedo asegurar que para mí tampoco no es fácil Sakura si fuera por mí nunca me alimentaria de esa forma, pero si no lo hacía, moriría y además de causarte mucha tristeza, estaba segura de que tu abuela seria de lo más estricta contigo y te volverías como ella.

-¿En serio que les guarda tanto rencor a los humanos?

-Sí, si yo no estuviera aquí seguramente te diría lo que piensa de tu padre, que no es nada bueno y luego inventaría quien sabe cuántas mentiras para que tú también le guardaras rencor.

-Pues menos mal que has estado conmigo y que sé muy bien qué clase de personas eran mi padre y mis hermanos.

-Eran los mejores, como me hubiera gustado que crecieras con ellos.

-¿Y porque no fue así? Siempre he tenido esa duda, porque de entro todo mis hermanos y hermanas solo me llevaste a mi ¿Por qué no algún otro? –Eso es un poco más complicado de explicar, que prefiero explicártelo luego, ahora lo que me importa saber es, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Creo que primero tengo que conocer mejor a lo que me estoy enfrentando.

-¿A lo que te estas enfrentando?- pregunto extrañada, pero luego de meditar mejor sus palabras, sus ojos demostraron sorpresa y algo de temor –Hija no pensaras en…-

-Exacto- Se puso de pie –Voy a ir a ver a los humanos.

-Hay Sakura, eso es muy arriesgado te podrían descubrir.

-Te prometo que iré con mucho cuidado.

-Sakura hace tiempo que tu abuela prohibió terminante mente que saliéramos de los límites del bosque y no tener ningún contacto con los humanos más que cuando vamos a cazar.

-Pero quiero, no, necesito verlos, por favor mama, tengo que conocerlos, tengo que ver como son, necesito ver nuevas caras, estoy cansada de esto, no te estoy diciendo que los valla a tener de amigos, pero al menos quiero ver como son y qué clase de costumbres llevan ahora.

-¿Y no te bastaba con las historia de las que yo te contaba?

-Sabes que no es lo mismo, quiere verlas así sea de lejos, te lo ruego.

Nadeshiko suspiro resinada, rogaba que lo que está a punto de hacer no traiga grandes consecuencias.

-El mejor lugar para ver a los humanos es en los límites del bosque sin separarte de los árboles, en esa dirección- señalo –hay una construcción que los humanos llaman hoteles o algo así, y ahí hay muchos, si te escondes entre los arboles podrás verlos sin problemas.

Lo que Nadeshiko obtuvo de respuesta fue a Sakura rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Gracias.

-Ten mucho cuidado-

-Lo tendré lo prometo, ven Kero.

Siguieron las instrucciones de su madre, fue a aquella parte del bosque; al principio no noto nada nuevo, solo árboles y nieve, hasta que vio que la zona del bosque en la que nunca había estado, había nieve y algunos árboles, por supuesto, pero una de las cosas que realmente le llamo la atención fueron las hermosas y empinadas montañas pero lo que de verdad la dejo impresionada y con la boca abierta fue esa enorme y hermosa construcción, no se parecía en nada a la casa en la que vivía con su abuela y su madre, esta era rectangular por lo que dedujo que no se trataba de una montaña, debía ser eso que su madre le describió como edificio, tal vez ahí es donde vivían los humanos.

Tuvo la intención de acercarse más pero recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, así que decidió esperar entre los arboles esperar a que tuviera suerte en ver uno.

Por suerte para ella no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que apareciera algo, era un nuevo artefacto extraño de los humanos que jamás había visto, era de un material duro que dudaba que se tratara de una piedra o de una carrosa que se movía con cuatro ruedas y que además era un color que jamás vio y desconocía de su existencia (auto); y le seguían dos más. Del lado posterior de esa cosa se abrió y salió lo que sería el primer ser humano que veía en su vida.

Su asombro fue mayor porque era la primera vez que veía a un hombre.

Este era alto y muy mayor, parecía un sujeto muy simpático y agradable.

Luego este fue al lado posterior para abrir una segunda puerta y de ahí también vio salir a un segundo hombre.

Se quedó impresionada de que, cuando fue a ese lugar creía que se encontraría con que los humanos eran diferente, ahora que se daba cuenta que la imagen que se había hecho de los humanos toda su vida no estaban ni cerca de la realidad, esperaban que fueran hombres horribles y que era por eso que su madre no quería que los conociera, pero lo que vio en ese hombre no era nada de eso.

Era bien parecido, muy apuesto de rostro y a pesar de que estaba todo abrigado con esa ropa extraña que seguro le debería dar mucha incomunica, ¿acaso los humanos eran tontos? ¿Por qué se ponen esa ropa tan abrigada, que no se dan cuenta de que también era incomodo?

En fin ese sujeto que ahora veía, además de ser bien parecido, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y con ojos ámbar y tenía un bulto envuelto con mantas rosas entre sus brazos.

De la otra cosa andante de otras salieron una pareja de un hombre y una mujer. También con esta última se emocionó, era la primera mujer que conocía además de su madre y abuela y se dio cuenta mejor de la diferencia que hay entre un hombre y una mujer.

En el mismo coche de donde salió la pareja salió el ser más hermoso que haya visto en su vida.

Era un hombre impactantemente hermoso, su piel era blanca como la nieve, cabello grisáceo como cenizas y ojos miel y brillante como la escarcha de la nieve.

Su corazón dio un brinco de emoción y… ¿Por qué de repente empezó a sentir al mismo latiendo a gran velocidad y una felicidad al imaginarse rodeada en los brazos de ese chico de cabello grisáceo? quedo interrumpido, del mismo auto de donde salió el joven de cabello castaño vio salir a una personita en miniatura, ese es lo que se veía conocer como un niño humano, también iba con demasiada ropa para su propio gusto. Noto enseguida el gran parecido que tenía con ese hombre por poseer el mismo tono de cabello y los mismos ojos, casi juraría que era una mini copia suya, pero era más que adorable y tierno, supuso enseguida que se trataba de su hijo.

El niño, de tal vez cinco años, apenas salió del asunto se puso a correr todo entusiasmado en la nieve bajo la atenta mirada de los adultos y de la suya, tenía que admitir que no quería que el pequeño se lastimara.

El niño comenzó a rodar en la nieve y hacer bolas para arrojarlas al tronco de los arboles cerca de donde estaba ella, el niño comenzó a acercarse demasiado al bosque, tanto que temía que la encontrar, pero estaba un poco tranquila porque eso sería difícil estando escondida entre las ramas y su atuendo le proporcionaba un buen camuflaje.

El niño era muy vivo y alegre que le entraron el enorme deseo de unirse a él en su juego.

-¿No te parecen los humanos algo espectacular Kero?- le pregunto a su amigo ardilla, lo vio comiéndose un bellota a unos ramas más apartadas de ella.

Una gota resbalo por la nuca al ver que no le prestaba la más mínima atención a nada mientras comía.

-Hay Kero eres todo un caso.

Vio como de repente a su amigo se le caía la bellota, cayendo y rodando hasta los pies del niño, este la vio y la levanto extrañado preguntándose de donde vino, camino con la mirada alzada se acercó a su árbol, ya estaba temiendo de que la descubriría pero Kero otra vez la salvo se bajó del árbol con gran velocidad para ubicarse frente al niño desviando su atención.

-Hola amiguito ¿Esto es tuyo?- LE señalo la bellota para después extenderla a su amigo- Ten no la vuelvas a perder Adiós- se despidió mientras veía a Kero subir al árbol, al lado del suyo.

-Ian ven aquí no te alejes mucho- escucho llamar al hombre castaño que no se había movido de su lugar.

-Si papa ya voy.

Mientras lo veía correr al encuentro de los adultos, Sakura sintió otra vez como el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza pero esta vez, a diferencia con el hombre peli gris, el corazón le palpitaba de ternura, ese niño llamado Ian se veía que era un encanto, seria lindo convivir con él.

Definitivamente tenía que volver, porque deseaba saber más de los humano no solo de los humano en general quería saber todo lo posible de esos humanos.

****** Varios días después*****

Ya una semana habían llegado y todo los días sin falta la castaña, siempre con la compañía de Kero, iba a visitarlos, siempre escondida tras los árboles o sobre ellos, esos días pudo conocer a los humanos mejor de lo que pensó, ya averiguo hasta los nombres, supo que la joven de cabello negro como la noche y brillantes ojos azules, el brillo de sus ojos le recordaba mucho al de los rayos del sol reflejados atravesó del hielo, se llamaba Tomoyo y era muy dulce y amable.

El sujeto que siempre esta con ella o la mayoría del tiempo se llamaba Eriol y era muy divertido.

El hombre que la parecer es el padre de Ian se llamaban Shaoran, no lo concia mucho porque casi nunca sale de la construcción de piedra, rara vez sale para jugar con su hijo.

También descubrió que el bulto que este llevaba en sus brazos el otro día era una humana aún más pequeña y adorable, era una bebe muy hermosa, también era hija de Shaoran.

Ian en cambio es un niño muy encantador siempre se le veía corriendo por el lugar lleno de energía, casi siempre experimenta un temor irracional ante la idea de que se callera y se lastimara, tenía el enorme deseo de unirse a él en sus juegos y no parar nunca, Ian también era tan lindo que daban ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo más.

Pero hay otro humano que se ganaba toda su atención era el chico de cabello grisáceo con cristales en sus ojos… Se llamaba Yukito.

Era dulce, amable, bondadoso y más, había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor siempre que salía ya sea para platicar fuera con Shaoran o con los demás, siempre mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, cada vez que lo veía tenía enormes deseos de estar con él y ser la causante de más sonrisas, tal vez se estaba precipitando al lugar a esa conclusión pero creo que se había enamorado de Yukito… Y quería estar con él.

Sabía que no sería bueno que se apareciera sin más y con ese aspecto seguro lo espantaría cuando supiera quien era en realidad. Pensaba en eso mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa.

No había problema por su aspecto, físicamente era igual a los humanos pero tenía que buscar la forma de ocultar sus poderes… Tenía que buscar a su madre ella tenía que conocer una solución después de todo ella debía de conocer un conjuro que la convierte en humana, el mismo que seguro huso para estar con su padre, tenía que conversarla a como diera lugar solo así podía quedarse con su amado.

Ahora más ilusionada corrió entre los arboles adentrándose más en el bosque para llegar a casa a buscar a su madre pero paro en seco su carrera al encontrarse cara a cara con su abuela.

-Valla al fin apareces Sakura.

-Abuela que… Que hace por aquí.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, donde has estado, llevo toda la mañana buscándote.

-Solo Salí a pasear- dijo nerviosa jugando con un mechón de cabello, de ninguna manera le tenía que contar a su abuela las visitas que le hacía a los humanos, eso sin duda solo desatara su furia.

-Últimamente te ha dado por salir mucho ¿No crees?

-Supongo que tengo libertados de saber de casa.

-Supones bien.

-Ten mucho cuidado por cómo me hablas jovencita, anda vámonos, es hora de irnos- se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Sakura se quedó extrañada, pero de todos modos prefirió seguir para preguntar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya estás en edad para que empieces a buscar tu alimento.

-¿Mi alimento?

-Por supuesto todos necesitamos alimentarnos para sobrevivir.

-Pues ahora que lo pienso porque hasta ahora es que voy a empezar a buscar alimento.

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? Que ingenua eres niña.

Sakura fundió un poco el ceño ante el comentario tan ofensivo –No sé qué tienes ustedes en contra de los humanos.

-Eso no importa, no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo hablando de esas basuras, lo importante ahora es que empieces alimentarte.

-¿Cómo?

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de escuchar su respuesta, se habían encontrado a Nadeshiko en las puertas de la casa.

-Menos mal que la encontrarte pronto.

-Si ahora lo mejor será irnos pronto.

-Esperen un momento ¿De qué va todo esto?

Nadeshiko –Pensé que tú te encargarías de contarle todo madre.

-A mí no me digas nada, no me esperaba de que esa niña fuera tan ingenua.

-Madre.

-Está bien deja que sé que se lo explique yo- Yuko se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a su nieta para empezar a relatarle –Sakura ya has escuchado mi historia de cómo tu madre y ya terminamos convertidas en espíritus de la nieve.

-Por el pacto que hiciste con el demonio y buscar a tu esposo.

-Muy bien, luego de que mi misión fracasa él se apareció de nuevo y nos otorgó a mi madre la cualidad de la vida eterna.

-Las convirtió en espíritus de la nieve, eso lo tengo claro.

-Pues más tarde se nos presentó de nuevo diciendo las consecuencias que conlleva todo eso

Nadeshiko prefirió intervenir siguiendo ella el relato –Somos espíritus de la nueve se supone que nunca moriremos pero aun así necesitamos consumir de la fuerza vital para manifestarnos en carne y hueso.

Sakura soltó una exclamación llevándose una mano a la boca.

Yuko no pudo evitar reírse al ver esto – ¿En serio te sorprende?

-Es que, es que… eso me parece algo muy ruin; quitarle el alma a los humanos para sobrevivir, eso es crueldad.

Las imágenes de los rostros de las personas que lleva observando desde hace varios días le vino a la cabeza y ahora la idea la parecía aún más deplorable.

\- ¿Y porque no puedo seguir como hasta ahora? Me refiero a que ¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto no podrían ustedes seguir dándole energía?

-Eres una tonta Chiquilla- dijo la mujer mayor.

-Ya no eres una niña, además alimentarte a ti consume mucha de nuestra energía contigo.

Caminaron un rato en completo silencio hasta que Sakura decidió hablar otra vez.

-Adónde vamos exactamente.

Yuko -Te explicaremos lo que vamos hacer, es una rutina que tenemos cada año.

-Nadeshiko continuo–Vamos al punto más alto de las montañas, hay esperamos a que un humano se adentre en la montañas para desatar una tormenta y los haga perderse.

Yuko –Y ese será el momento en que nos alimentemos de sus almas.

-Y como están seguras de que vendrá alguien (como nunca se acercan a los límites de la montaña no creo que sepan cuando hay humanos por aquí.

Nadeshiko -Lo harán, cada año vienen un grupo de humanos a practicar algo que, si no mal recuerdo se llama Esquí y siempre haya alguno que otro que se pierde por ahí.

-Bien comencemos con esto.

Por fin llegaron a la cima de la montaña donde se podría apreciar un hermoso paisaje invernal que se expande a kilómetros de distancia, las tres tenían una buena vista del lugar donde se encontraban los humanos subiendo por unas sillas extrañas que volaban hacia arriba y había otras que bajaban, estaban colgadas de una cuerda.

Yuko -A los humanos sí que han evolucionado, antes solo subían a la montaña para buscar comida y provisiones a las otras aldeas y más de cinco terminaban perdiéndose con nuestras tormentas ahora con esos artefactos modernos milagrosamente conseguimos que se pierda humanos y eso si tenemos suerte, y ahora los humanos saben a la montaña para divertirse, que ridiculez.

-Pues a mí me parece muy divertido- opino Sakura con inocencia y lo que se gano fue una mirada de enfado de parte de su abuela.

-Bueno creo que ya fue suficiente de platicar – intervino Nadeshiko poniéndose en medio –Creo que ya es la hora de comenzar.

-De acuerdo Nadeshiko haznos tú los honores.

Yuko se alejó unos pasos de Nadeshiko y Sakura la siguió pero con una expresión de extrañeza de lo que su madre iba hacer.

Nadeshiko, con la punta de su pie, dio un giro para dibujar un circulo que la dejaba en el medio, y sin moverse de ahí, empezó a dibujar una serie de líneas en el interior del circulo también con el pie hasta terminar de dibujar una estrella de 6 puntas, se sentó en el medio adquiriendo una pose de meditación. Y después el circulo empezó a brillar y en cada punta aparecía unas insignias japonesas estas se elevaron convirtiéndose en bola brillantes, que se le elevaban hasta perderse en el cuello, después de eso hubo una brillante explosión, las pequeñas chipas brillantes que provoco, se transformaban en copas de nieve a medida que iban cayendo al piso y con eso también vinieron unas oscuras nubes.

-Eso fue sorprendente madre.

-Deja de sorprenderte pro cualquier tontería niña- se quejó Yuko –Esto es algo que tienes que Saber hacer, ya estás en edad para conseguir tu alimento.

-De acuerdo... Supongo… Y ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Esta vez fue Nadeshiko la que refirió intervenir –Ahora solo queda esperar que la tormenta se vuelva más fuerte luego bajaremos a esperar que alguien se haya perdido.

Las tres volvieron a esperar y conforme pasaba el tiempo la caída de nieve seguía llegando más y más fuerte hasta convertirse en una fuerte tormenta.

Muy bien por fin ha llegado el momento- dijo Yuko mostrando una sonrisa ladeada.

Las tres bajaron de la montaña, Yuko y Nadeshiko caminaban como si la tormenta no fuera suficiente como para entorpecer su andar, al contrario de Sakura que apenas podía mantener un paso al frente.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Es que ni caminar en una tormenta de nieve puedes hacer bien?

-No entiendo cómo es que ustedes lo hacen pero yo no tengo fuerzas.

Yuko –Ya veo que contigo hay que tener mucha paciencia ni modo por ahora arréglatelas como puedas.

Y continuaron su camino pero de nuevo Sakura se preguntaba como rayos sabían a donde dirigirse.

-¿Saben acaso hacia dónde vamos? Yo no consigo ver nada.

Nadeshiko –No te preocupes todo lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte.

-¿He?

-Nosotras tampoco podemos ver nada pero sentimos la energía que se emana del calor corporal de los seres vivos, solo concéntrate en un punto.

-Bien- hizo lo que le indicaron.

-Ahora trata de buscar una fuente de calor, no te guíes por lo que vean tus ojos si no lo que ve tu cuerpo.

-Lo que ve mi cuerpo –repitió para sí hizo el mayor esfuerzo para lograr sentir algo hasta que noto algo fuera de lugar, aunque fue solo por un destello.

Volvió a concentrarse y esta vez tuvo mejor resultado, pudo ver una pequeña silueta rodeada de un aura azul y por la forma y el tamaño parecía la de un consejo buscando refugio.

-Sí, si por fin lo veo- dijo emocionada viendo a su madre ella solo se limitó a sonreírle.

Estuvieron poco tiempo caminado, con Sakura disfrutando de sus nuevo poderes, aunque claro no se podía percibir casi nada en una tormenta, sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo para que las tres se percataron de un par de siluetas, eran muy grande para tratarse de un animal pequeño como un conejo o un zorro y muy pequeña para ser de una par de osos, eso solo podía ser…

-Humanos- Hablo Nadeshiko en voz baja.

-Ya era hora –Yuko- Ya me estaba empezando a impacientar.

Se acercaron a esos dos sujetos descubriendo que se trataba de un par de hombres que, ya tenían mucho tiempo en la tormenta porque estaban muy débiles, pálidos y hasta sus dientes castañeaban del frio.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, mostrando su sorpresa de encontrarse, pero era mejor que no pensaran en eso solo veían a esas mujeres como sus salvadoras.

-Por… Por favor ayúdenos- dijo uno.

-No podremos resistir más este frio continuo su compañero.

Sakura dio el primer paso queriendo ayudarlo a regresar, pero su abuela adivinando sus intenciones, le levanto el brazo impidiéndole a avanzar más, le vio una mirada amenazante y la castaña supo que con eso quería decir que no se atreviera hacerlo, le hablo también en susurros.

-he esto es a la que vas hacer por el resto de tu vida, así que a partir de ahora hasta a la idea.

Yuko y Nadeshiko hicieron el siguiente movimiento empeñando por la primera, tomo a un hombre por el mentón y acerco su boca a la suya hasta estar a solo unos pocos centímetros de tocarse los labios. Luego la mujer miro fijamente a los ojos del hombre empezaron a mostrarse con verdadero terror.

-Tu… Tu… Tu eres…- más sin embargo no pudo decir nada más cuando Yuko con sus manos hizo que abriera más la boca y empieza a aspira algo del interior, al poco tiempo una neblina azul salió de su boca hacia la de ella y una vez que dejo de salir; la piel del hombre se empezó a endurecer y tomar un tono azulado, también los iris de sus ojos desaparecieron, Sakura se concentró otra vez y vio que el aura que tenía cuando llegaron ya no estaban, se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión, al no ver era ahora supo que ese ya era el fin de ese humano.

El otro hombre vio con horro lo que le paso a su compañero y trato de huir pero sus piernas fallaron y cayo ahora fue el turno de su madre de hacer lo mismo, tomo la cara del hombre para acabar con él y darle el mismo fin que su compañero.

Yuko -Bien hace mucho que no probamos almas tan jóvenes.

La castaña quedo extrañada, algo en su tono de su voz se escuchó diferente y ahora no mostraba su cara por estar oculta entre sus pelo.

-Es una lástima que no había otro humano para ti Sakura.

-Eso no importa- Yuko por fin decidió levantar su mirada hacia Sakura sorprendiéndola mucho ya que su cara había rejuvenecido, ya no había más arrugas ahora había una piel liza y perfecta- Tarde o temprano caerá otro humano y será mejor que hagas muy bien tu trabajo, claro si es que quieres seguir viviendo –Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta para regresar.

Sakura la siguió con la mirada aun sorprendidas has que desapareció de su vista, luego se fijó en su madre pero ella no ha sufrido ninguna transformación seguía manteniéndose igual de joven y hermosa.

-Lamento enserio que hayas tenido que ver esto Sakura- hablo por fin –Me hubiera gustado que no presenciaras eso pero… tarde o tempano estará en la misma situación que nosotras.

-¿Quieres decir que este, este en mi destino?

-Lo lamento enserio.

-Yo, yo creo que necesito pensar se dio la vuelta para empezar su camino.

-LA tormenta durara un par de horas… Ya sé que eso no nos afecta en nada, pero eso no quiere decir que sea bueno que andes por ahí ¿Por qué no mejor regresas a casa?

-Tu no lo entiendes mama… Esto fue sin duda algo horripilante… No sé si yo pueda aceptar eso como mi destino.

-Vamos hablar mejor de eso cariño creo que entre más pronto lo entiendas mejor será para ti.

Regresaron a su casa sin problemas, su abuela se había encerrado en su habitación y ellas prefirieron seguir con su plática en una más apartada, se sentaron en una de los elegantes muebles.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber?

-Pues primero explícame que fue lo que acaba de pasar ¿Qué le sucedió a la abuela?

-Bien eso es algo simple. Nosotras gozamos de vida eterna pero nuestros poderes son los que tienen un límite y eso se demuestra en nuestro aspecto, la anterior apariencia de tu abuela se debía a que sus poderes eran muy débiles, no eran suficientes para hacerla rejuvenecer y eso se debe a que ella también estuvo compartiendo de su energía contigo y la última ver fue demasiado por eso con lo que sucedió ella la recargo sufriente energía.

-Pero me parece algo tan horrible, no me creo capaz de hacer algo así.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo, no solo porque lo necesitas sino que también no quisiera decirte las consecuencias

-¿Por qué yo? Mama ¿Por qué de entre todos los hijos que tuviste junto con mi padre? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo la que se separar de él?

-Porque de entre todos mis queridos hijos solo tu naciste con nuestros poderes, a medida que iban llegando tus hermanos al mundo rezaba para que ninguno los heredaba al principio todo iba bien, aún tenía el temor que mostraran tener sus poderes conforme crecían, pero gracias a dios no fue así y cuando pensaba que mis hijos estaban azolvo de tener un destino como mi madre y mío, pero todo cambio cuando tu naciste, tu naciste muerta, el medico lo vio enseguida, pero cuando te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos lo supe, además de amarte te di algo de mi magia eso fue lo que te regreso a la vida y te volviste como nosotras, tu no serias como los otros niños, tu vida peligraría si estabas mucho tiempo sin estar en la nieve y necesitaras un bebido entrenamiento para conseguir tu alimento porque nosotras no nos alimentamos de la comida de los humanos, podemos comerla, pero no nos llenaría en absoluto –Sollozo-Pero no tuve tiempo, a tu padre se le ocurrió revelarme mi existencia como la mujer de las nieves y eso me obligo a alejarme de ellos, tenía que llevarte conmigo sería muy peligro que sin el debido entrenamiento tus poderes se saldrían de control y la gente empezaría a verte extraño, por no mencionar que tratarían de matarte, no podía permitir que pasara eso –Por fin Nadeshiko dejo salir el llanto cubriendo su casa con las manos.

Un momento después sintió los brazos de su hija rodeándola.

-Lo lamento tanto mama, ahora entiendo solo lo hiciste para protegerme.

-Me hubiera gustada haberte dejado con tus hermanos, que tuvieras una vida normal, daría lo que fuera.

-No mama, no sigas, nadie decidió que las cosas fueran de esta manera, solo el destino ahora entiendo que tu solo tratabas de protegerme todos estos años o siglos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No me voy a dar por vencida sé que existe la manera de romper esta maldición y la voy a encontrar, nos convertiremos en seres humanos,

-No creo que sea posible eso hija, yo lo he intentado a escondidas de mi madre pero no he encontrado ninguna solución.

-¿Por qué ha espalda de la abuela?

-Digamos que a ella no le agrada la idea de ser humano de nuevo, creo que le hace recordar por qué dejo de hacerlo.

-Creo entender pero no te preocupes estoy segura que si encontraras una alternativa también se alegrara estoy segura.

-Ojala que tengas razón.

-Pero todo eso aún no me explica como conseguiste convertirte en humana y estar con papa.

-Creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepas por el momento.

-¿Y porque?

-No, no importa porque pero te deseo suerte.

*****Días después*****

-Muy bien Sakura prepárate que ya es hora-

-¿La hora de que abuela?

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

Estaba en el bosque alimentando a los pequeños animales como suele hacerlo, le encantaba estar con ellos, eran los únicos amigos a los que su abuela no se opondría que se le acercaran y fue gracias a eso que se hizo amiga de Kero, todo el alimento que pudiera de las pocas plantas y árboles que aún se mantenía con el frio y de la tierra.

-No entiendo cómo es que te gusta perder el tiempo con esas bestias.

-No son bestias abuela son mis amigos.

-¿Amigos? Que tonterías, escucha para la próxima tormenta no quiero que te atrevas a demostrar esa compasión para tus siguientes víctimas.

-¿Mis víctimas?

-Así como lo oyes de hoy no pasa ya hemos dejado pasar muchos días desde la última tormenta ya es hora de actuar otra vez y que de una buena vez te alimentes del alma de un humano –Se dio la vuelta –Ben, nos iremos al mismo lugar de siempre.

Ho por dios hoy haría caer su primera tormenta, desde que supo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir le daba pánico el día en que ella tendría que hacer lo mismo, le espantaba; bien podría reusarse pero quería averiguar exactamente porque su abuela lo encontraba tan interesante, entre más conozca de sus poderes tal vez estaría más cerca de deshacer la maldición del demonio.

Por eso en esta ocasión decidió obedecer a su abuela sin chistar y no se dijeron ninguna palabra hasta que llegaron al piso y la montaña. Una vez hay, su abuela se encargó de hablar.

-Muy bien, si recuerdas lo que hizo Nadeshiko en aquella ocasión ya te harás idea de lo que tienes que hacer primero que nada ¿No es así?

Asintió.

-Bien pues comienza de una vez.

De nuevo asintió y se puso lo mismo que vio hacer a su madre, con la punta de su pie dibujo un circulo a su alrededor se ubicó en el centro una vez terminado esperando nuevas instrucciones.

-Muy bien, ahora siéntate en el centro para hacer lo siguiente para que te concentres en la meditación.

-De acuerdo-

Una vez ya había adaptado la pose de meditación cerro los ojos-

-Quiero que pienses en todo lo en todo lo malo, todo lo que te molesta del invierno tiene que ser cinco pensamientos malos y en pocos segundos harás una tormenta.

-¿Tiene que ser solo cinco?

-Así es ni más ni menos.

-Pero no tengo muchas cosas malas que pensar del invierno.

-Piénsalo de nuevo estoy segura de que encontraras algo, piénsalo muy bien.

-Cosas que odio del invierno- murmuro para sí.

La verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, el invierno, ha estado toda su vida, la blanca nieve con la que puedes jugar, donde puedes usar sus poderes con total libertad…. Pero pensándolo bien en el invierno apenas hay animales por los alrededores pocos amigos con los que jugar ya sea porque están invernando o tiene mucho miedo de salir y ser comida fácil para los depredadores.

El invierno era un lugar muy solitario ahora que lo pensaba.

También está el que gracias a sus poderes no puede salir de los territorios de la montaña.

El invierno también es su prisión.

El inverno no transmite nada más que plantas muertas y sin vida y ella sabe que los arboles tienen otros aspecto y el suelo no solo está cubierto de nieve tal vez nunca la haya visto pero sabía que en comparación al invierno estos estaban llenos de vida y esplendor

El invierno es un sitio en donde casi no hay vida en el habita y en la fauna.

El invierno no tiene más colores que el blanco

Solo se le ve blanco y simple

Y para finalizar le era imposible acercarse a su amor, a aquel chico de cabello grisáceo que toco su corazón desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

Ya había encontrado sus 5 razones para crear su tormenta y con esas se concentró, noto algo extraño a su alrededor cuando entre abrió los ojos vio aquel mismo brillo que hizo el circulo en aquella ocasión, se ilumino con una estrella en cuyas puntas salieron círculos con signos japoneses que significaba todo lo que pensó, luego estas se elevaron al cielo oscureciéndolo y creando al fin la tormenta.

-Valla no está nada mal para ser tu primera vez-Medio grito Yuko en medio de la tormenta.

-¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?-Pregunto también medio gritando la castaña.

-Ahora solo debes concentrarte en sentir una presencia desde aquí podrás verlo muy claramente.

-Bien- se ubicó en la punta del abismo siempre concentrada, pero luego de unos minutos, tal vez ahora por fin llego a sentir la presencia que inconfundiblemente era de un humano y estaba demasiado débil eso se lo hizo saber a su abuela que respondió.

-Muy bien por fin ha llegado el momento de que aprendas a buscar tu propio alimento muestra que podrás ser capaz de alimentarte por ti misma ve ahora.

Asintió.

A paso dudoso camino a donde sintió esa presencia cada vez se sentía más débil, cuando por fin se acercó al lugar diviso una silueta, que a la lejanía parecía demasiado pequeña para tratarse de un hombre, aun cuando este apunto de hacerlo, la idea de arrebatarle el alma a un ser vivo le parecía de lo más abominable temía que intentara tal vez al final le acabe aceptando.

Ya cuando estuvo alcance de cuerpo se llevó una mano a la boca de la imprecación, cuando descubrió que la presencia y el cuerpo no pertenecía a ningún hombre.

Era él, el niño que siempre veía jugar afuera de esa construcción con la pareja, el joven padre y su amado… Era Ian

En el instante en que lo vio y repaso en lo que pensaba hacerle se arrepintió, no podía hacerle eso a Ian era un niño bueno y dulce no se merecía un final así, tal vez esto significaba un buen castigo y regaño por parte de su madre y abuela pero no podía permitir que Ian muera congelado, lo dejaría en la puerta grande de esa construcción; la tormenta era fuerte y con suerte nadie la vería, Con esa firme decisión tomo al niño en brazos y salió tomando el camino que conocía demasiado bien.

Con la parte superior de su kimono envolvió al niño lo más que pudo lo apretó contra su cuerpo para darle la mayor cantidad de calor posible, a cada minuto que pasaba notaba que la presencia del niño iba aumentado, debía ser porque ya había entrado en calor y eso la tranquilizo mucho eso pero eso no implicaba que no se diera prisa. Por fin llego al edificio tratando de no ser vista llego hasta la entrada principal justo cuando la tormenta ya había parado y el sol resplandecía.

Miro con más determinación la carita del niño era la primera vez que lo tenía tan de cerca y podía también acercarlo, se sentí tan bien tocarlo y acariciarlo especialmente cuando en la última acaricia que le dio en la mejilla le hizo poner una débil sonrisa.

Perdió la noción del tiempo pero cuando por fin salió de su trance envolvió mejor el cuerpo del niño, lo dejo sobre la nieve no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente se levantó dispuesta a irse pero algo la agarro fuertemente de la parte de abajo, miro hacia abajo y se llevó una gran sorpresa que aquello que la retenía era nada más y nada menos que el pequeño que había abierto sus ojos débilmente y parecía querer decir algo.

-Ma… Ma… Mama- y luego de eso volvió a la inconciencia.

Apenas de ser solo un mormullo Sakura pudo oírlo decir mama perfectamente y su corazón nuevamente llego a sentir algo cálido, algo completamente inexplicable y hermoso se le acerco a murmurarle algo al oído sabía que aun podía escucharla.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie de este encuentro o no nos volveremos a ver.

-Se apartó definitivamente de él y toco la puerta ante de echarse a correr internándose en el bosque con esa nueva sensación maravillosa que recordaría toda la vida.

******* Continuara…*******

_**Hola a todos de nuevo.**_

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo aunque no sé si debería hacerlo.**_

_**Sé que no están en obligaciones dejarme nada, pero de verdad me siento muy indignada y hasta cierto punto triste.**_

_**Mi único consuelo es la gente que me ha dejado como seguidores o favoritos, y una buena amiga, chiwanko que fue la primera, y espero que no sea, la única que se tomó la molestia.**_

_**Si la razón por la que no dejaron comentarios es que no les parece bien este fic háganmelo saber por favor.**_

_**Ha y por cierto chiwanko, muchas gracias por el comentario y con respecto a tu observación de la cantidad de hijos que tuvieron Fuguitaka y Nadeshiko sé que puede ser una exageración pero eso no fue idea la mayoría de lo que está en el primer capítulo es lo que saque de una página donde cuentan la historia de la mujer de las nieves, si no me crees búscalo por ti misma. Igual meten espera ansiosa tu comentario.**_

_**Aprovecho también esto para informarles de mi siguiente actualización en el fic de "Las Sílfides" la próxima semana.**_

_**Y perdónenme por los errores ortográficos no tuve tiempo de verlos, pero les prometo que poco a poco lo iré haciendo.**_

_**Bien adiós nos leeremos en la próxima.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La hija de la mujer de las nieves**

**Capítulo 3:**

Shaoran Li, hombre exitoso de negocios magnate y presidente de varia compañías, descendiente de una larga y antigua dinastía, aunque con esta descripción que se ha dar, parecía un hombre muy ocupado en realidad no lo era, él siempre sacaba tiempo para pasarlo con su familia en especial con su esposa e hijo o al menos así era hasta aquel trágico accidente aeronáutico que le quito la vida a su amada esposa.

La mujer iba a un viaje de negocios en avión y desafortunadamente este tuvo fallas en el motor y se estrelló dejando a muy pocos sobrevivientes y ella no fue de ellos.

La noticia destrozo a muchos, pero sobre todo a su marido Shaoran.

La mujer que amaba lo había dejado solo en el mundo, dejándolo a cargo de un niños de en ese entonces cuatro años y una bebe de solo meses de nacida. Estaba destrozado, así que hizo lo que comúnmente haría cualquiera en su lugar… Hundirse en el trabajo.

Luego de ese accidente la vida de Shaoran no volvió hacer como antes, ahora le dedicaba todo su tiempo l trabajo y rara vez a sus hijos que casi siempre eran cuidados de niñeras y las otras veces los cuidaban su primo y su esposa Tomoyo y otra sus padres.

Ya había pasado más de un año y sus amigos pensaron que ya se había deprimido lo suficiente así que lo convencieron de pasar los siguientes 3 meses de vacaciones con ellos y sus hijos, en los primeras semanas las cosas no fueron tan diferentes, el joven Li se aseguró de llevar con él a su asistente Yukito para tener lo que se considera como vacaciones de trabajo. Apenas si salía y le prestaba atención a los niños Ian es su hijo mayor, es un niño activo y tranquilo le hace creer a la gente que está muy bien como está pero desde que su madre murió no hay día que pase sin que sienta solo; era muy pequeño cuando ella se fue y apenas la recordaba pero la verdadera que su ausencia se notaba en el ambiente y desde entonces para él es como si tampoco tuviera un papa, ya que apenas ve al suyo y los extraña. Eso también lo hizo tener un instinto protector con su hermana para que no se sintiera tan sola, sabía que su papa echaba de menos a su madre tanto como él y por eso su gran deseo ahora era que tener a una nueva mama para recuperar de nuevo a su padre; con una mama nueva, su padre se volvería a enamorar y volverían hacer una familia solo que mejor.

Ahora el pequeño Ian solo le queda esperar a que ese milagro pase.

*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*Lo que sucede en casa de la montaña Li antes de la tormenta*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*

El pequeño Ian iba hacer otro intento de que su padre jugara con él y su hermana después de ser el segundo día seguido que no lo ve por estar encerrado en su estudio con el señor Tsukishiro; con la mano temblorosa toco quedito la puerta esperando respuestas.

-Adelante.

Cuando el niño asomo su cabeza vio el mismo paisaje de siempre su padre con la mirada fija en su laptop y el señor Yukito con una montaña de papeles, Shaoran solo despego la mirada de la pantalla un segundo para ver quién era y volver a lo suyo.

-Ian que quieres- dijo sin más.

-Me preguntaba si querías salir a jugar conmigo, recuerdas que me prometiste enseñarme a esquiar cuando estuviéramos aquí.

-si lo recuerdo Ian pero todavía estoy muy ocupado.

-Y cuando puedes ir a jugar conmigo.

-En un rato dame solo un par de hora y haremos lo que quieras.

-Sí, siempre dices eso- dijo con voz apagada.

-Ve a jugar afuera si quieres mientras tanto, ya te alcanzare más tarde.

-Si aja.

Se retiró de la oficina hasta llegar al comedor donde estaban desayunado sus tío, cabis bajo, y ellos no necesitaron que le dijera ni una palabra para saber cómo le fue.

Tomoyo –Dijo que no ¿Cierto?

Asintió-dijo que solo fuera a jugar fuera.

Eriol –Pues vamos hacer eso Ian, no te desanimes, es más si quieres yo te enseño a esquiar.

-Gracias tío pero no, prefiero que sea papa quien me enseñe.

-Pero no te pongas así lindura- la amatista tomo al niño y lo dejo descansar en su regazo –Puedes hacer muchas otras cosas mientras esperas.

-Tu tía tiene razón ¿Por qué no vamos los tres a montar un muñeco de nieve y hacer una querrá de nieve? ¿Tu qué opinas?

-No hacías tío Eriol prefiero jugar yo solo, no necesito que nadie me tengo compasión.

Tomoyo –Ian nosotros no hacemos esto por compasión, lo hacemos porque te queremos.

-Me da igual, no necesitan hacer nada de esto, déjenme solo- dijo levantándose del regazo de su tía y saliendo del salón.

La amatista hizo el ademan de levantarse y seguirlo pero su esposo la tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza, volvió a sentarse en su lugar y suspiro –Ja Shaoran sí que le gusta complicar las cosas.

-Entiéndelo un poco amor, para él todavía es muy duro asimilar lo de Yuko, perdió a la mujer que amaba.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo Eriol, yo perdí a una muy buena amiga, pero el que tiene que entender aquí las cosas es Shaoran, es más ahora mismo voy hablar con él me importa poco que tan ocupado este.

-Tomoyo espera, Tomoyo- Llamo Eriol pero no hizo caso el ademan de ir tras ella no de detenerla.

Tomoyo entro decidida a la oficina de Shaoran sin siquiera tocar provocando un sobre salto entre los dos hombres.

-Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí? Si quieres hablar espera que esté dando una junta en video Shaw.

-Yukito nos podrías hacer el enorme favor de dejarnos solos unos minutos, necesito hablar a solas con él cretino.

-Haaa. Si este bien, con permiso vuelvo más tarde

Una vez dejo la oficina Tomoyo también se acercó al escritorio y cerro de golpe la laptop.

-Oye- Se quejó el castaño.

-Nada de "oye" te vine ayudar y me vas a escuchar sin decir queja alguna. Shaoran sabes que te quiero como un hermano y te aprecio y siempre te doy tu espacio, pero no por eso voy a permitir que arruines tu vida de esta manera porque no solo tu estas salido perjudicado.

-De que diablos estás hablando.

-Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta Shaoran por favor abre los ojos y sigue adelante, no puedes pasarte la vida encerrado con el fantasma de Yuko.

Tras la mención de ese nombre Tomoyo vio como la mirada de su amigo se oscurecía.

-¿De que estas hablando Tomoyo?

-Sé que tú eres uno de los que más le ha afectado su partida, pero debes entender por favor que ahora mismo hay dos personitas que dependen mucho de Ti: Ian necesita a su padre con él no ha sus tíos y necesita entender que hay una oportunidad de ser feliz y tú la desaprovechas.

-Tomoyo esto es más de lo que puedo asimilar, aceptar que Yuko ya no estará conmigo, no quiero olvidarla.

-Pero no puedes estar así para siempre Shaoran, Yuko se fue, pero te dejo algo aquí para que nunca la olvides, tus hijos y vinimos aquí para pasar unas vacaciones familiares, no para que te encierres más en tu trabajo.

-Es lo único con lo que de verdad consigo olvidarme de la tristeza y no deprimirme más de lo que ya estoy.

-Claro que existe muchas opciones para olvidarse de la tristeza.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Salir a divertirte como lo hacías antes, juega con tus hijos, sal a beber con Eriol conoce a mujeres y…

Fue brutalmente interrumpida por un golpe en seco que le dio Shaoran a la mesa, cuando levanto la vista describía en su cara la furia personalizada.

-Nunca, jamás saldré con nadie Yuko es la única mujer en mi vida y siempre lo será.

-Se cómo te sientes Shaoran pero...-La volvió a interrumpir.

-Por supuesto que no, no entiendes, no sabes lo que es perder a una persona que significo todo para ti, todo tu universo.

-Al menos es lo que es perder un ser querido sé que el recuerdo de Yuko es irremplazable, pero al menos podrías buscar un espacio en tu corazón para encontrar el amor Shaoran quien sabe si la chica a la que estas destinado esta haya a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Tomoyo ya te dije, no pienso buscarle un sustituto a Yuko, ella era mi vida y desapareció cuando ella se fue.

-Y acaso tú crees que a Yuko le gustaría saber en lo que te has convertido, que le gustaría saber en el zombi que te has convertido y de cómo descuidas a tus hijos.

-No los estoy descuidando, me aseguro que tengan todo lo que quieran y necesiten.

-¿Hasta la atención y cariño de su padre? – ante esa pregunta el oji ámbar no tuvo palabras para contradecirla.

-No es que me quiera meter siempre en tu vida Shaoran pero estas tanto tiempo encerrado en este estudio y documentos; perdido en el recuerdo de Yuko que no te das cuenta que la mejor manera de recordarla es estar con aquellos seres que tú y ella crearon juntos, si quieres seguir así adelante pero espero que pronto te des cuenta que no puedes seguir por siempre, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, me voy –Dicho y hecho se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de una porrazo.

El tenue silencio que vino después de ese golpe hizo que Shaoran no pudiera evitar perderse entre sus pensamientos, su vista viajo hacia el por retratos que había en su escritorio donde mostraban a su hermosa esposo en todo su esplendor, una mujer hermosa esplendida inigualable, la dejo de nuevo sobre su lugar al lado de otros marcos en una estaban en y Yuko en el portón de la casa que había comprado a las fechas que se casaron y junto a ellos estaba Ian y en sus brazos Yumi tenía a Sora de recién nacida los cuatro se veían tan felices y completos, en el tercero era la foto del primer añito de Sora y él la tenía sentada en sus piernas frente al pastel y a su lado Ian y sus padres, todos sonriendo pero con el brillo de sus ojos apagados e incompletos, el castaño no hizo más que dar un gran suspiro antes de decirse

–Tal vez Tomoyo tenga razón.

Decidido de salir por fin de su estudio he ir a buscar a sus hijo pero cuando llego a las escaleras que conectaban con la puerta principal se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

La hermana de Yuko, Lucciana, se encontraba en el portón, aparentemente discutiendo con Tomoyo que tenía a una llorosa Sora en brazos.

-Te dije que la ibas a asustar con ese grito- reclamo Tomoyo.

-Tu no me dices lo que tengo que hacer y no puedes prohibirme en ver a mis sobrinos.

-Tomoyo ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto mientras bajaba.

-Hola Shaoran- Saludo Lucy (Como le gustaba que le llamaran) –Pues tu qué crees de nuevo Tomoyo me está poniendo peros para ver a la landa Sora.

-Lo que yo trataba de explicarte es que es una locura querer llevar a la niña a un Spa, por favor en una bebe, quieres que se ahogue en el lodo.

-No iba a dejar que le pasara nada yo la iba a cuidar muy bien.

-Si, como aquella vez que perdiste a Ian en el parque de diversiones.

-El tuvo la culpa, yo ya le he dicho que no se alejara demasiado.

-De todos modos era tu deber cuidarlo.

-Bueno ya basta- finalizo Shaoran quitándole la bebe a Tomoyo –No ven que la están asustando más, y a todo esto Lucy, no es que me moleste ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Oh pues nada en particular, supe que venias aquí de vacaciones, así que pensé que te haría falta más compañía y de paso una agradable que te pueda ayudar a cuidar a los niños.

-Oh pero que dulce Lucy- dijo Tomoyo en un falso tono meloso –Pero si de verdad quieres que Shaoran este rodeado de buena compañía empieza por irte a Tokio de nuevo.

-Tomoyo no seas así, Lucy de verdad aprecio mucho tu intención.

-Vez Shaoran son de este tipo de compañía de la que hablaba, bueno espero no te sea molestia que me instale aquí en tu estancia.

-No adelante eres bienvenida.

-Oh gracias sabía que podía contar contigo y sin más demora arrastro su maleta escaleras arriba y una vez perdida de vista la amatista no perdió tiempo en abrir la boca.

-Estas demente? Dejar que se instale aquí esta psicópata ¿Por qué no también invitas al resto del manicomio?

-Tomoyo no exageres, Lucy también es de la familia y no tiene nada de malo que ella quiera venir a pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos ¿verdad Sora?

-No me guta.

-Hay tienes, hasta una bebe se da cuenta de la clase de víbora que dejaste entrar a esta casa.

-Eso lo será tú-

Escucharon de nuevo la voz de Lucy, viajaron su vista hacia ella y la vieron preparada con un traje y equipo de esquí.

-Shaoran no te gustaría venir a esquiar conmigo, yo apenas tengo practica y necesito la compañía de un experto como tú.

-Lo siento Lucy pero en este momento no dispongo del suficiente tiempo para… Esquiar.

Fue entonces que recordó la promesa que le hizo a su hijo.

-Oh por dios Ian, se me había olvidado la clase de squi ¿Tomoyo sabes donde esta?

-Valla ahora si pareces recordar que tienes un hijo.

-Estoy tratando de poner en práctica tus consejos, ¿Dónde esta Ian? Lo debes saber-

-Pues lo ultimo que supe de él es que estaba en su habitación luego de que tu lo corriste de la oficina.

-No lo corrí, pero no importa eso ahora- le volvió a dar a la bebe –Llévala a su cuarto casi es hora de su siesta y recuerda…

-A mí no me des explicaciones de cómo cuidar a mi sobrina Shaoran, conozco su horario de comidas y sientas mejor que tu- y se retiró de la sala dejando solo a Shaoran y Lucy-

-Entonces significa que podemos ir a esquiar.

-Sera más tarde Lucy le prometí a mi hijo que le enseñaría a esquiar, lo haremos en otra ocasión –Y sin decir más se retiró de la sala también hasta la habitación de su hijo.

Por extraño que le pareció no lo encontró en su cuarto ni escondido en un rincón de allí, busco mientras lo buscaba por el ropero noto que faltaba el equipo de esquí que se le compro para la ocasión, y dado esa evidencia no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Acaso Ian se había ido a la montaña el solo?

Esa idea lo aterraba por lo que no perdió tiempo en buscar primero en la habitaciones de ese piso antes de llamar a Wei a grito.

-Wei, Wei todos vengan acá.

Y no solo Wei respondió al llamado histérico del señor de la casa, también las mucamas y el resto del equipo de seguridad incluyendo también a los miembros de su familia.

-Me llamo para algo joven Shaoran.

-Ian está desaparecido.

-¿Cómo que está desaparecido Shaoran?- Tomoyo.

-Busque por su habitación y las habitaciones de su piso y no esta y su equipo de esquí también falta.

Wei –No se preocupe Joven Shaoran me asegurare que los de seguridad los de seguridad lo busque por todas parte.

-Quiero que revises hasta el último rincón de la casa y fuera de ella Wei, que revisen también las montañas-

-Enviaremos a un equipo de rescate Joven.

Toda la gente empezó a expandirse para buscar al pequeño.

El castaño ya empezaba a sentir un severo ataque de ansiedad, se sentó en las escaleras intentando relajarse mientras se jalaba el cabello para atrás-

Sus amigos se acercaron para darle apoyo.

Eriol –Tranquilo Shaoran, estoy seguro de que aparecerá.

Tomoyo –Si seguro esta por aquí cerca.

-Y si no lo está Tomoyo tengo miedo, el nuca ha ido a la montaña, nunca ha salido de los alrededores, y si se pierde o se encuentra un animal salvaje y lo lastima.

-No veo porque se preocupan tanto por ese niño- dijo Lucy reuniéndose con ellos.

Tomoyo -¿esa es tu forma de mostrar preocupación para con tu sobrino perdido?

-Seguro que no es para tanto, tal vez solo nos está jugando una broma.

-Mira tú…

Eriol la relajo detuvo una mano en su hombro –Tranquila Tomoyo nada sacas con enojarte y nada sacamos todos aquí preocupándonos.

Yukito –Es por eso Eriol y yo nos uniremos al equipo de salvamento de afuera.

Tomoyo –Yo buscare dentro de la casa.

Y así con las tareas distribuidas se dedicaron a su búsqueda, pero después de un par de hora sin mucho éxito ya nada de lo que dijeran podría calmar la preocupación de Shaoran dado que su hijo estaba oficialmente perdido.

-Señor Li mire esto- llamo su atención un agente de su equipo acercándose a él con lo que parecía ser uno de los esquí nuevos de su hijo.

-Eso es de Ian, estuvo aquí.

-Tal vez.

-Bueno entonces que esperamos hay que seguir buscando.

-Me temo que eso no se va ha poder ser ahora señor Li.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Hemos registrado la atmosfera y al parecer se avecina una fuerte tormenta.

-Pues con mayor razón hay que apresurarnos para encontrarlo.

-No podemos, si nos vamos ahora, la tormenta nos alcanzara y su hijo no será el único perdido aquí.

-Me importa un bledo, solo quiero encontrar a mi hijo.

-Mire señor hagamos algo nosotros no podemos hace nada pero podemos llamar a un equipo especial de búsqueda, buscaran a su hijo en medio de la tormenta y son gente mejor entrenada que nosotros, no se preocupe ellos son los mejores.

El oji ámbar dio un largo suspiro para intentar relajarse y decir –Está bien confió en tu criterio solo espero que no demoren mucho tiempo y más le vale que cumpla lo que promete porque soy capaz de dejarlo en la calle y sin trabajo si algo le pasa a mi hijo-

Yukito –Clámate Shaoran el señor sabrá lo que hace déjalo hacer su trabajo.

Y llegaron a la mansión justo a tiempo para ver como caía la tormenta de nieve.

***** Mientras tanto con Ian*****

El pequeño niño estaba tratando de aprender a esquiar solo, estaba molesto porque por milésima vez su padre había roto su promesa, al niño le parecía muy lejano el día en que su padre le enseñe a montar en bici por supuesto que eso fue antes de que su madre muriera, su querida madre a la que extrañaba todos los días desde que supo que murió la echaba de menos aun recordaba las veces que jugaban los tres juntos o las veces que su padre se quedaba en casa cuando estaba enfermo y con su muerte dio a parecer que también perdió a su padre.

Pero el lio de hoy para él fue la gota que derramó el vaso había esperado por meses la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno para ir a ese lugar y aprender a esquiar e iba aprender con su padre o sin él y eso fue lo que hizo, encontró una colina que era más o menos indicada para él, llego a la punta se puso los esquí y se deslizo pero descubrió que no fue tan sencillo como parecía ver con los demás, todo fue una caída tras otra, de espaldas, de lado y de frente pero sin duda para el golpe más fuerte que se dio fue cuando choco de hieno con el tronco de un árbol el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo hizo perder uno de sus esquís.

Cuando se recuperó del golpe y dijo para sí.

-Hay que golpe, tal vez no sirvo para esto después de todo.

Enseguida el niño capto algo que le llamo la atención, más arriba de la colina de donde estaba vio unos arbustos moverse y algo blanco alejándose.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto temeroso -¿Hay alguien ahí?

Y si se trataba de un oso o de una animal salvaje, aunque el sentido común le dijo que se alejara del lugar de donde salió el ruido, esperaba encontrarse con alguna huella de un oso o un lobo pero en lugar de eso se encontró con las huellas de una persona que además andaba descalza.

Ahora la curiosidad del niño iba a quien podría ser capaz de caminar en la nieve con los pies descalzos, su padre siempre decía que así solo conseguiría enfermarse; ¿Tal vez la persona había perdido sus zapatos y tenía que caminar así para su casa? Ian que tenía buen corazón decidió seguir ese rastro, buscar a la persona y ayudarla a entrar en calor, seguro que su tía Tomoyo le encantaría ayudar también. Y con esa determinación siguió las huellas.

-Pero ya después de un rato empezó a sentir cansancio y con mucho frio y cuando menos se dio cuanta ya estaba en medio de la tormenta, había perdido el rastro de las huellas y con el frio solo quería regresar a casa y tomar el delicioso chocolate caliente del señor Wei pero también estaba perdido no podía ver nada en medio de la tormenta, luego sintió que tenía tanto frio que ya no era capaz de moverse y tropezó en ese momento, solo quería ir a casa junto con su papa y su hermanita, tenía miedo de no volverlos a ver y decirles que los quería mucho ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsiencia.

***** Mas tarde en casa de Shaoran*****

Shaoran estaba con los nervios de punta se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala esperando impaciente la llamada de los de seguridad, en el marco de la chimenea.

-Es muy tarde, están tardando demasiado- dijo el castaño sin detenerse en su caminata.

-Cálmate Shaoran buscar a alguien en una tormenta como esta no es nada sencillo- Eriol.

-¿Y tú crees que es sencillo para mi esperar?

-No creo que estresarte de esa forma te hará bien Shaoran –Lucy –Que tal si te doy un masaje.

-Lo quiero ningún masaje –Exclamo furioso –Lo único que quiero es que aparezca mi hijo y si no tengo noticias de él en estos momentos voy ha… -Fue interrumpido por el golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Nadie contesto –Más vale que esto no sea una broma porque los voy a…- se interrumpió de nuevo cuando no vio a nadie en la puerta; noto algo raro en sus pies y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa al ver a su hijo envuelto en una manta blanca.

-IAN- grito aliviado, no demoro en tomarlo en brazos y quitarle la tela.

La pareja se acercó también para inspeccionar al niño.

-¿Cómo lo encuentras Tomoyo –Pregunto Shaoran a su prima que era la única allí que sabía de primero auxilios.

La amatista le tomo el pulso y reviso su temperatura en la frente- está bien solo está muy cansado, aparentemente por estar expuesto a tanto frio.

-A es un alivio, lo llevare a su cuarto y me asegurare que este caliente.

Después de ponerle al niño su pijama con cuidado de no despertarlo y ponerle la calefacción se retiró y volvió a reunirse con los peli negros que parecía examinar la tela en la que estaba envuelto Ian.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto cuando llego a ellos.

-Eriol –No es nada Tomoyo se queda fascinada por un pedazo de tela cualquiera.

El comentario le hizo ganarse en golpe en el brazo por parte de su esposa.

-No es un pedazo de tela cualquiera, es un tipo de seda único y antigua ya no se encuentra ni se hace en ninguna parte, por dios, me parece increíble que lo esté tocando, me muero por preguntarle a Ian de donde lo saco y hablar con el creador, te imaginas lo favorable que sería para mis diseños.

-Bueno aún estoy tratando de entender que tiene que ver de especial esta tela.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? Mírala bien Shaoran.

La amatista alzo la tela para que confirmara y viera l que aún no entendía, para Shaoran a simple vista era una tela común y corriente pero si la mirada con atención era de un blanco poco convencional, era muy blanco casi parecía resplandecer por si solo y era tan maravilloso que se podía confundir con la nieve.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Es muy brillante lo admito pero debe ser que es nuevo.

-Para nada créeme tengo buen ojos para diferenciar una prenda usada y nueva, seguro que esto le pertenece a quien salvo a Ian.

-Es muy hermosa sí- admitió el oji ámbar

-Y la mujer que lo hizo es muy afortunada de tenerla, me pregunto si las hace.

-Eriol –Como estas tan segura que es una mujer.

-Por favor, por supuesto que la dueña es mujer míralo pequeño que hasta diría que puede ser de mi talla –Para confirmar su teoría se lo puso quedándole un poco grande casi a la medida –Ojala pueda encontrar a esa persona que lleva esta maravillosa tela.

-Y yo espero encontrarla para agradecerle por salvar a mi hijo.

-PAPA- se escuchó el grito del niño por todo el lugar desde la puerta de su cuarto.

Los adultos corrieron para socorrer al niño.

Cuando entraron solo encontraron al niño sentado en la cama sonriendo.

-Ian ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran sentándose a su lado –No te duele algo ¿Cierto? ¿Sigues con frio?-

-No ya estoy bien.

-Qué alivio lindo- Tomoyo –Ahora nos quieres decir ¿Por qué saliste de ese modo de la casa sin decirle a nadie?

Eriol –Si pequeño Ian nos tenías preocupados.

-Lo siento…- Bajo la cabeza –Es que quería aprender a esquiar ya, estaba aburrido.

-Si tanto quieres esquiar lo podrías haber avisado al menos- Shaoran.

-Pero tú siempre estas ocupado y jamás escuchas.

La habitación se quedó un corto silencio después d eso, a Shaoran se le atoraron en la garganta. Las palabras que pensaba usar para seguir regañándolo, en vez de eso se aclaró la garganta y le miro hacia el matrimonio Hiraguizawa y les dijo.

-Eriol, Tomoyo, les importaría salir por un momento, necesito hablar con mi hijo.

-Sí, está bien- respondió Tomoyo por los dos y se retiraron.

Una vez que vio que la puerta se cerraba volvió su atención hacia su hijo que ahora estaba sentado con las rodillas recogidas y ocultando la cara entre ellas.

-Ian podemos hablar- esperaba que con esto su hijo decidiera levantar la mirada para verlo de frente, no obstante como no hizo nada de eso agrego decir también –Cara a cara como los hombres –Y eso fue suficiente para lograr su objetivo así que decidió dar una bocado de aire para centrarse de nuevo en lo importante.

-Escucha Ian, sé que estos días estoy trabajando demasiado y que ahora te estoy, bueno les estoy dando poca atención a ti y a tu hermana, pero es que me esfuerzo mucho para darles todo lo que quieran y necesiten.

-Papa ambos sabemos que no es así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dejaste de dedicarle tiempo a nosotros desde que mama se fue al cielo, trabajas mucho para no pensar en ella.

Los ojos de Shaoran se agrandaron de la impresión, nunca pensó que su hijo fuera tan observador e inteligente para haber sacado una conclusión como esa.

-Pero también estas ocupado porque ya no quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros ¿Cierto? Ya no quieres estar con nosotros ahora que mama se fue- exclamo con los ojos aguados y sollozando débilmente y Shaoran se apresuró a tenerlo en brazos y que se sentara sobre sus piernas para abrasarlo y acunarlo.

-No, no Ian, eso no es cierto, yo te quiero hijo, tú y hermana son las personas más valiosas en el mundo mucho más que mi dinero y fortuna.

-Mentiroso.

-Digo la verdad Ian sé que estos meses no te lo he demostrado, admito que trabajaba demasiado, pero no lo hogo para olvidarme de tu madre, si no para tratar de aliviar el dolor de su perdida, la extraño mucho y siempre lo hare.

-Yo también la extraño.

-Lo sé- lo separo un poco de el para verlo a la cara y limpiarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Por eso entre los dos trataremos de no extrañarla tanto, le demostraremos a tu madre que esta allá en el cielo que somos muy felices y que a pesar de que ella no está físicamente con nosotros siempre la recodaremos con cariños.

-¿Y cómo se lo demostraremos?

-Pues a partir de ahora pasando tiempo juntos divirtiéndonos entre todos eso es lo que aremos a partir de ahora.

-¿En serio ya no iras a trabajar?

-No, los traje aquí para que nos divirtamos en tus vacaciones y eso haremos, empezando por darte tu primera clase de esquí.

-Viva- celebro –auchu.

Su entusiasmo fue cortado por un estornudo.

-Bueno tal vez la clase de esquí no se de pronto, será mejor que llame al doctor, no valla hacer que pesques un resfriado –El castaño volvió a acomodar y arropar a su hijo en la cama, beso su frente y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Ian no tenía muchos deseos de dormir todavía así que fue por sus creyones y hojas de su escritorio se volvió a sentar en la cama para ponerse a dibujar, media hora después cuando hubo terminado contemplo su obra de arte.

El dibujo era deforme, aceptable saliendo de una niño de cinco años, pero se podía distinguir claramente la figura de una mujer con vestido blanco caminando sobre la nieve en el paisaje dibujo unos árboles y conos cayendo del cielo y en la espalda de la mujer dibujo unas grandes alas de ángel.

-Sé que existes y te encontrare, necesito verte otra vez- y diciendo esto escondió el dibujo bajo su almudada y se durmió.

***** Mientras tanto con Sakura *****

Corría y corría por la nieve sin detenerse y sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera ella sabía porque lo hacía, las sensaciones que le llegaron cuando ese niño le dijo mama le hizo sentir también una adrenalina de correr, lo sorprendente es que allá conseguido llegar a casa sin detenerse a descansar y sin tropezarse y no solo fue hay, no detuvo su carrera sino hasta que llego a su cuarto.

Se sentó sobre su futon; cuando su respiración al fin estuvo calmado busco entre su baúl una parte del kimono para remplazar el que dijo con Ian y ese momento entro su madre por la puerta corrediza que llevaba en su mano a la pequeña ardilla Kero.

Sakura se sobresaltó del susto, termino dejando caer la prenda y luego recogerla dejando en evidencia sus nerviosismo con el movimiento torpes de sus manos.

-Ho… Hola madre.

-Hola- se adentró al cuarto y Sakura podía sentir claramente la mirada de mi madre examinándola.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu casería?

-M… Mi casería?

-Si ¿lo recuerdas? La tormenta que creaste y tenías que buscar el alma de un humano para devorarlo ¿No recuerdas? Es la tradición-

-Si claro la tradición- dijo mientras se acomodaba el kimono?

-Pues… Nada solo que… se me rompió y es mejor que me lo cambia- Sabia que se estaba delatando con su tono de voz así que tenía que asegurarse de que la siguiente respuesta se oyera mas segura.

-¿Se te rompió en la cacería?

-Si- eso estaba mejor.

-Antes o después de salvar a ese niño.

La oji esmeralda congelo sus movimiento y volvió la vista a su madre abriendo grande los ojos, sabía que se había delatado pero pensaba seguir con esto hasta donde pudiera.

-de donde sacaste eso. No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-Sakura, sabes que uno de los dones de ser la mujer de las nieves es que puedes entender a los animales y en este momento y por unas cuantas bellotas Kero canto como gallo al amanecer- el susodicho bajo de la mano de Nadeshiko, trepo por el traje hasta ubicarse en el hombro de la castaña que la veía con reproche.

-eres un traidor.

-Bueno no me cambies el tema y responde ¿Es cierto que rescataste a un niño de morir congelado.

-Si pero era por…- Fue interrumpida.

-Sakura en qué demonios estabas pensando.

-No lo sé mama solo lo vi, y no podía soportar la idea de que le pasara algo y mucho menos que terminara así, tenía que hacer algo él no se merecía es y tampoco que terminara siendo presa.

-Tienes idea de lo que hará tu abuela al enterarse, tiene prohibido ayudar a los humanos desde lo que paso conmigo y tu padre.

Resoplo, pero esta vez molesta, hartándose ya de las reglas sin sentido de su abuela.

-Supongo que se pondrá furiosa y me hare un sermón largo y tortuoso sobre lo irresponsable que fui ¿Cierto?

-Hara más que eso Sakura, tu abuela es de las que le gusta pasar a la acción a manera de sermón para que deje claro sus reglas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esto podría ser mucho más grave de lo que parece cuando se entere de que ayudaste a un humano no dudara en ir por él y matarlo.

-¿Qué?- exclamo aterrorizada por el pequeño Ian.

-Nuestra presencia tiene que ser una leyenda eso es lo que dice, si los humanos saben que existimos dejaran de venir y nos quedaremos con hambre.

-Pero solo me miro por un momento, no tenía forma de saber que era una mujer de las nieves, además le hice prometer que no le dijera a nadie.

-Eso a tu abuela poco le va a importar, solo le ha importar deshacerse de ese niño.

-No, no puedo permitir que eso pase y lo protegeré.

-El que sea su nieta no va a impedir a tu abuela ir sobre ti si es necesario hace siglos que ella dejo de ponerle límites en elegir a sus víctima.

-Pero que voy hacer entonces.

-Por el momento mientras no lo sepa nada pasara pero para evitar que se entere será mejor que ya no te juntes con esos humanos.

-Hablo enserio Sakura nada bueno puede salir al juntarse con los humanos lo mejor será que dejes de visitarlo.

-Pero… Pero es un niño encantador mama y además hay también esta… -Recordó a su querido peli gris –Esa persona.

-Lo siento cariño pero lo mejor será que dejes de verlos al menos por un tiempo.

-Pero en menos de ese tiempo se irán, escuche que solo están aquí por un tiempo.

-Veremos que hacemos pero por favor por ahora hazme caso, no volverás a ver a ese niño ni al resto de los humanos por un tiempo.

-Pero…

-Sakura- dijo en tono de advertencia.

Esa fue una señal para Sakura su madre hablaba en serio, bajo la mirada desanimada y el respondió- Como digas madre.

-En serio lo siento Sakura pero es lo mejor- Y terminando de decir eso salió de la habitación.

Sakura mostros su desanimo sentados en el fotón abrazando sus rodillas; la ardilla Kero parecía notar el estado de animo de su dueña y se hizo notar sabiéndose sobre sus rodillas. La castaña se le quedo viendo y se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras le decía.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor ¿Cierto amigo?

*****tres días después*****

Ya la paciencia de Ian estaba llegando al límite había pasado tres días desde que fue rescatado por la doncella de la nieve, así la nombro, no había momento del día en que no pensara en ella y en las ansias d verla de nuevo.

Por eso un día decidió poner en marcha su plan iría a buscarla, recorrería la montaña de pies a cabeza si es necesario. Una vez que tuvo en su mochila el equipo y el refrigerio necesario salió de casa sin ser visto por nadie.

***** Dos hora más tarde*****

-Hola, hay alguien hay- grito Ian que hizo eso por toda la montaña, mas sin embargo no tuvo después y ha sido así durante las últimas horas sin encontrar otra cosa que no sea nieve, árboles o pequeños animalitos del bosque.

-Pero donde podrá estar- se preguntó para si el niño ya había explorado parte de la montaña, estaba a punto de anochecer y eso significaba que tendría que irse a casa sin ningún resultado.

El pequeño ya estaba algo decepcionada pero decidió hacer un último vistazo; fue hay que descubrió entre la nieve una pequeña cueva, se acercó hasta la boca de esta para comprar el lugar oscuro y profundo para decir.

-Holaaaaa- alargo la "a" con su voz y el eco de la alargo aún más en respuesta.

-Como no se encontró con ninguna respuesta Ian decidió intentar otro modo, tomo la primera piedra que tuvo al alcance y después la arrojo con fuerza adentro pero no escucho el típico ruido que hacia una piedra al chocar con otra en lugar de eso escucho un rugido y algo moverse adentro y de pronto le llego el presentimiento de que no debió hacerlo.

Desde el interior de la cueva se oyó el rugido de un oso, hasta Ian pudo oler su apestoso aliento y después lo vio salir de la cueva muy furioso y dada la situación el chico hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, correr.

El oso lo perseguía a donde fuera y el permitía hasta trataba de confundir al oso corriendo entre los árboles, pero la suerte dejo de estar de su lado cuando tropezó y cayó, se dio la vuelta para ver qué tan cerca estaba el oso y vio que no le faltaba nada para alcanzarlo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tenerlo encima, vio como algo blanco empujaba al oso lejos de él y luego esa silueta blanca se ubicaba frente suyo protegiéndolo.

Cuando levanto la vista para ver la cara de su salvador se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Tú eres…

***** Unos momento antes*****

Sakura estaba haciendo su acostumbrado paseo matinal pero esta vez con la intención de dejar en libertad aquel zorrito que rescato el otro día, lo dejo donde lo halló; hay ya se encontraba su familia esperando y se pusieron muy contentos de tenerlo de nuevo con ellos.

-Se ve que te extrañaron mucho amiguito- confirmo viendo el cálido recibimiento que tenía el zorrito, el cariño por parte de sus padres y los juegos de sus hermanos.

-Que afortunado eres, lo que daría de ser como tú y recibir todo ese cariño a todas horas.

Cuando vio que el zorro ya no tenía ninguna complicación para caminar y que ahora que esta con su familia está a salvo se regresó con su fiel amigo ardilla sobre el hombre. Ya iba mitad del camino cuando escucho un rugido haciendo eco en las montañas, sabía que ese rugido no podía venir de otra cosa que no fuera un oso, pero se supone que ellos están invernando en este momento, mucho osos viene de otras montañas para descansar y quedarse a dormir en sus cuevas hasta que dejan de considerar lo necesario, luego de eso se regresan a las montañas cálidas y recientemente han llegado un nuevo grupo de osos que iniciaban su sueño invernal y este oso que rugió se escuchaba muy despierto y molesto ¿Qué le habrá pasado?.

Guiada por el ruido fue averiguar lo que sucedía luego escucho que estaba más cerca, que pasaría por donde estaba ella, por lo que decidió ubicarse en un terreno más elevado para estudiar mejor la situación.

Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa llevándose la mano a la boca al ver lo que o mejor dicho a quien el oso perseguía.

El pequeño Ian.

¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí en las montañas y solo? Aunque eso era lo menos importante ahora, tenía que ayudarlo.

Era una suerte que ella podía moverse a una súper velocidad en la nieve estando descalza y llego justo a tiempo para ver como el oso estaba por saltarle encima a Ian y fue por eso que tomando medidas extremas empujo al animal lejos.

Se puso frente del niño dispuesto a defenderlo del ataque próximo.

-Tu eres…

Lo escucho decir pero en este momento no estaba para atenderlo debía calmar al oso, sabía que no estaba otra cosa más que molestos.

Vio como el oso se levantaba y caminaba furioso hacia ellos.

-Oye espera amigo no tienes por qué enfadarte.

Un fuerte rugido fue lo que recibió de respuesta.

-Me quieres explicar que es lo que tiene tan furioso.

El oso le explico lo que sucedía entre gruñidos cosa nada entendible para el niño y cualquier otro humano, pero para Sakura que sabía del lenguaje de los animales lo entendió perfectamente, en cuanto termino de explicar Sakura hablo.

-Entiendo que te haya molestado mientras dormías sé cómo te sientes nada molesta más que eso pero eso no es razón para que lastimes a los demás en lugar de eso deberías hablar de cuanto te molesta y veras que te sentirás mejor.

-Se le acercó para acariciarle la cabeza –Ya, ya tranquilo mejor vuelve a tu cueva y sigue durmiendo te prometo que no te molestaran más.

El oso enseguida pareció calmarse.

-Eso es, así está mejor- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y con sus manos lo guio para que se diera a la vuelta –Han vuelve a tu cueva y sigue durmiendo te prometo que ya nadie va a despertarte.

El oso dócil como un gatito se dio la vuelta y se apartó tranquilamente de regreso a su cueva. Una vez que el osos se les perdió de vista, los dos estuvieron tranquilo y lo demostraron con el suspiro de alivio que soltaron.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas y ambas transmitían una conversación muda así como la fascinación de verse de cerca al fin.

Ian estaba fascinando y encantado de encontrar al fin a la chica que lo salvo. En principio tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de su madre por el gran parecido que vio entre ellas aquel día que la salvo pero después recordó y vio que no había mucho parecida entre ellas, solo en el color de cabello y la forma de corazón de su cara, aun así le parecía muy linda y era su salvadora.

Por otro lado Sakura, estaba encantada de adverse encontrado de nuevo con ese dulce niño y esta vez tan cerca, sin esconderse detrás de los árboles o que esta viera inconsciente, era un niño hermoso, el más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, aunque claro no conocía a otro con quien compararlo, pero como le gustaría acariciar ese sedoso cabello de nuevo y esos hermosos y brillantes ojos podría quedárselos a preciarlos por horas.

Pero luego recordar la advertencia de su madre y abuela de no acercarse ni mucho menos hablar con los humanos, eso la entristeció pero ya no podía arriesgar más la vida del niño ya era bastante con haberlo ayudado y que ahora la allá visto, lo mejor era alejarse de el y no verlo nunca más.

Por eso se giró para alejarse de él pero solo dio un par de pasos antes de que algo le sujetaba de la parte inferior del Kinomoto, miro hacia abajo y vio como el niño se aferraba a la tela como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Por favor…- sabia la mirada mostrando que sus ojos estaban aguados y grandes- No te valla, quédate.

Sakura solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, de nuevo hizo el además de retirarse pero el niño se aferró con mayor fuerza.

-No espera no quiero que te vayas he venido aquí solo para buscarte, para agradecerte por haberme salvado.

Sakura se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y tomarlo de los hombros tratando de no entablar ninguna conversación con él, entre menos sepa de ella más a salvo estará.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y señalo a la dirección donde sabía que llegaría más rápido y seguro a su casa.

Ian capto el mensaje y dijo –No, no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme un rato contigo.

Volvió a negar.

-Tú fuiste quien me salvo el otro día cierto?

Ya Sakura estaba resignada sabía que no podía regresar al niño hasta que satisficiera su curiosidad.

Asintió.

-Bien lo sabía y eres muy bonita, porque vistes de blanco.

-Esta vez Sakura prefirió quedarse callada.

-¿Por qué no puedes hablar?

Asintió –Si-

Ian imagino que Sakura era una persona muy tímida y su tía Tomoyo siempre le ha dicho que esas personas había que tratarlas con calma hasta que se demostrara más abiertamente.

-Oye fue increíble lo que hiciste con el oso.

-Heee, gracias.

-Parecía que me iba a comer pero tú lo detuviste, oye y ¿hablaste con él verdad?

-Si es una de mis cualidades.

-Increíble, oye y cómo te llamas ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Pues creo que tengo cerca de 10000 años.

-Wow sí que son mucho yo penas tengo 5

-Pues pareces más grande.

-Si mi Tío Eriol dije que soy alto para mi edad.

-Sakura rio un poco pero luego se puso seria recordando que no sabía la razón por la que el niño estaba en la montaña.

-¿Oye que estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa con tu familia?

-Si pero…- el niño se encogió un poco y un ligero sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas –es que tenia deseos de volver a verte.

Algo en el interior de Sakura se removió; algo que nunca antes había notado, le dedico al niño una pequeña sonrisa mientras posaba la mano en la cabeza para acariciar su sedoso cabello.

-Muchas gracias es lo más lindo que alguien a hecho por mí, pero de todas formas era muy riesgoso que te fueras de tu casa sin la compañía de un humano adulto.

-Pero es que como tú me dijiste que no se lo dijera a nadie no nos podamos volver a ver.

-Bien de acuerdo creo que si fue culpa mía.

Miro hacia el cielo y vio que estaba a punto de oscurecer.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a tu casa- lo tomo del brazo he hizo el intento de jalarlo con ella.

-¿Qué?, no- si quejo el niño zafándose de su agarre –Me quiero quedar un rato más contigo.

-Escucha Ian de verdad me halaga que hayas venido a estas montañas especialmente para verme, pero es muy peligroso que un niño tan pequeño como tú viaje solo por las montañas.

-Pero…

-Además- lo interrumpió –Tu familia debe de estar ya muy preocupada por ti, hace cuando en esta montaña.

-Desde esta mañana.

-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo sería muy peligroso que más adultos vinieron a la montaña.

-Porque?

-Es… algo complicado de explicar, el punto es que no quiero que te pase nada y que es mejor que regreses a caa por favor.

Lo volvió a tomar del brazo y esta vez el niño no puso objeción pero si se le notaba que no estaba contento con la idea.

Cuando por fin se logró visualizar la mansión en la base de la colina donde se encontraban

-Bien hasta aquí te puedo llevar, sería muy peligroso si me vieran los demás, aquí nos despedimos, cuidaste.

-No espera- el niño lo volvió a tomar del kimono con fuerza –Por favor no te vallas.

-Temo que soy alguien peligroso y el hecho de que está conmigo hace que tu vida peligro.

-Yo no creo que seas peligrosa.

-créeme aunque no quisiera lo soy.

-No, yo se que no lo eres y quiero verte otra vez por favor.

-no sé si deba…

-Por favor.

Esa cara, esos ojito ámbar que ahora parece que tomaron un brillo dorado y resplandeciente ya no tuvo fuerzas para negarse de la petición del pequeño, suspiro rendida y dijo.

-De acuerdo tu ganas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Asintio y el niño empujo a brincar y saltar –Heeee viva, viva.

La castaña se agacho para tranquilizarlo tapándole la boca

–Pero esto debe quedar entre tu y yo de acuerdo?

El niño asintió –No se lo diras a nadie bien?- volvió.

-Bien entonces podemos vernos otra vez, en este lugar y luego te llevare a un lugar donde estaremos seguros.

-Bien- Sakura hizo un movimiento con sus manos como si formara una esfera y luego una pequeña ventisca se concentró en su mano formando una hermosa cadenita con una campanita de cristal.

-Es una campana especial, solo tú y yo podemos oírla, cuando llegues aquí hazla sonar y donde sea que este la escuchare y vendré aquí.

-Increíble.

-Ahora prométeme que te cuidaras –Si adiós hasta mañana.

Antes de que el mini castaño entrara a su casa se fijó que Sakura seguía hay, la despidió con la mano antes de entrar y Sakura esperaba que esto no le trajera graves consecuencias especialmente a Ian

******* Continuara…*******

Hola a todo el mundo.

Hola a los viejos amigos y hola y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores que siempre son recibidos con los brazos abiertos.

Como pueden ver el Elfenixenlasllamas a regresado… para luego irse de nuevo.

No, no se asusten que pienso seguir.

Ya no tengo más escusas que darles que expliquen mi retraso, es lo de siempre, estudios, uni, y asuntos personales.

Hago todo lo que puedo para sacar tiempo.

Esta vez no puede corregir la ortografía pero espero que sean mínimos o al menos no tan graves.

Espero que disfruten la lectura esperare ansiosa sus reviews


End file.
